


The Shyest

by WritingTrashCan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Implied Relationships, Multi, Romance, all in one, new to tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTrashCan/pseuds/WritingTrashCan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N Is just an American moving to Canada to her Grandmother's. After her family issues she needed a place to stay to get back on her feet. But what if she finds out her grandmother knows something others do not? And can she keep her family secrets hidden?<br/>Hetalia Canada x Shy!Reader<br/>Gender Neutral reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

'I never been to an airport before.. The airports are running busy today huh?' I thought to my self, watching as busy people with busy lives go through the entrance. I took a deep breath and walked in, feeling nervous. The first thing I noticed was all the people sitting and waiting, tapping their feet impatiently . The workers also looked busy, more busy than I would have thought at an airport. 'Wonder why..? Oh yeah, holidays...' Christmas was a couple of days ago, many were heading home. People sat at empty benches, waiting for hours? Not sure how long they have been waiting., but with the look on their faces, it's been a while. The walls were tall ,with tall windows to match to watch the planes. I walked over, bumping into a few people who didn't see me and saying occasional "Excuse me.", and looked out. I saw a huge airplane coming in, I stood there and watched it touch down smoothly, onto the concrete.

I turned to find someone to ask some questions about my flight, but that's when I saw someone in a suit, standing by the entrance, holding a sign with my name written on it. I shyly walked up to them and squeaked, "Excuse me..." He turned and noticed me, that's a first. "Yes? You must be Y/N L/N, correct?" I stood still and stiff as a board, "Yes, I-" "Was wondering why? Your grandmother will explain once we get there." I wasn't sure if I could trust this guy, he could of just overheard all of this information to kidnap me. But.. I don't think a kidnapper would go through that much trouble.

He noticed my uncertainty, "Excuse me, my name is Michael Smith. I was sent by your Grandmother, Mrs. L/N, to come and pick you up. She thought you wouldn't know to have a passport." 'A.. passport..?' I blushed, I forgot and I usually am always ready for anything, if I went to one of the workers here and asked them they would have thought I was an idiot. Chuckling, he smiled and took my bags. "I'm guessing her conclusions were correct. Is this all?" He then took my bags, only two. "Yes." "Then follow me." He smiled as he nodded and headed outside, where a lone plane sat with stairs ready to climb. "Ladies first."

I smiled and walked up the stairs, where I was met with warmer air and way nicer places to sit from what I imagined a real airplane being like. A flight attendant, a hostess, was waiting at the top, inside. She had on a smile that could be considered forced, but I returned it anyway. "Welcome to American Airlines. Have a nice flight!" She then left to one of the hidden rooms in the back. I looked around again and noticed how fancy and clean it was, 'Not like what others say about planes.' A voice came out from behind me, "Just take a seat and relax, I'll be back shortly." He must have noticed my shaking hands, or has to say that. I shyly smiled, "Thanks." He smiled back, "Your Welcome." He walked away, he will forget about serving me. But now, on to Grandmother's...


	2. Chapter 2

As I sat on the plane I looked out the window to calm myself, I watched as clouds went by, and I saw the prettiest of blues the sky was made of. I've been on this plane for 45 minutes now, and he hasn't come back, Michael Smith I think was his name, or I hope.

As I thought that, he walked back in. "I apologize for taking so long. Mr. Jones is... distracted right now. He'll be with you shortly." I smiled and whispered out, "It's fine." He then walked away, to the front of the plane, where I guess this Mr. Jones is at. 'He didn't say who Mr. Jones was, or why he was looking for me... But at least he remembered I was here.' I smiled, whoever this Mr. Jones was, I hoped he was nice.

I drifted back into paradise, just me and the window. I sat like that for who knows how long, until Mr. Smith came back with another man. Another man who was loud and also had a sense of- what you can call- boldness, I guess? He wore a brown jacket, the number 50 on the back, and a lighter brown shirt and pants to match. I looked at his eyes, a sky blue and full of emotion. They turned to me, "Hi! I'm Alfred F. Jones! Who are you?" I was stunned with his loudness, and was still wide-eyed, when Michael spoke up. "I told you to be quieter or you'll scare her." "What?! I'm a hero! Heroes only scare villains!" He said with a wide grin, I stopped them. "I'm Y-y/N L/N. I'm from the U.S., s-specifically Y/S (your state) ." He smiled at me, "Granny told me about you, wouldn't stop either!" He laughed and continued, and didn't stop for the rest of the ride there.

I gave him short yet thoughtful answers, I didn't want to seem rude for being quiet. Hate to admit, but his loudness brought me out of my shell just a little. I felt comfortable talking with him, not about everything, but because he reminded me of my family... I was talked more than I usually do.

"Oh yeah," I smiled as if confirmation for him to keep going, "why are you moving to Canada? Don't you like Amer-" Luckily, Mr. Smith was here to stop him. "Were landing Mr. Jones and Ms. L/N." "Oh, okay!" "I also may need your help up front?" "Yeah, sure! I'll be back!" He exclaimed as he smiled and walked past Mr. Smith, who winked at me and also smiled as he walked away. I smiled, thankful, he knew that would be a personal question, too personal. I dreaded being asked that, I would rather no one know, for now..


	3. Chapter 3

After the plane we had to ride in a taxi, I also asked Alfred what he is to Grandma. "Just an old friend." He would say, then get back to talking, mostly about Grandma. "The place where she stays is very small! But I'm sure you'll like it! Also-" Then he kept talking and talking, about anything that went through his head. From Grandma's house, what Canada is like, to personal stuff, like the video games he plays, his house, his family, and then his brother. "He reminds me of you!" He said earlier, I just smiled, nodded, and politely answered. "I would love to meet him." Then he got back to talking about his friends, I drowned him out with the sound of the taxi though. I learned Grandma was a gardener, with her own garden of vegetables, and also worked at a library, reading to children in the back. Maybe she was a little like me... I was excited and nervous at the same time, I wonder what she's like? Would she even like me? I did go there once when I was little, very little.

Finally the taxi pulled up a gravel path, Grandma's gravel path. Her house was a light gray color, with small windows and a dark brown wooden door. It all seemed just like I remembered, welcoming. Even the flowers that stayed beneath the windows were welcoming, with bright colors that shown against the gray of the house. "We're here!" Alfred almost seemed more excited than me, almost. "Don't worry! She'll definitely like you, even if you're quiet, you're a great listener. With all of her stories to tell, she would love someone like you to stay around!" He calmed my nerves, if even a little bit, "Thanks A-Alfred." "Come on!" He grabbed me by the hand, which I wasn't a big fan of, but I was just glad he couldn't see my blush as he dragged me along the gravel. He knocked on the door and I just stood there, thinking of how intimidating only the door can be. My nerves must be getting to me, I started shaking. I hope she's as nice as Alfred made her out to be. He looked at me weirdly, probably wondering how I can be this nervous.

But then the door opened, revealing what I suspected to being Grandma. Everything stood still and the only thing that could be heard was our breathing when, "Oh my baby!" She hugged me, "Don't stand out there all day! Come on in." I followed behind her, I made sure to be polite and sit my shoes next to the door. "Sit down and relax, I'll make something. Coffee? Tea? Anything?" I went and sat on the couch awkwardly, it was cold. "Uh, F/D(favorite drink) please." "Me too!" Alfred chirped from behind me. "Coming right up." She went to the kitchen to fix what Alfred and I asked for. I got a good look at the living room as I sat. Two gray couches and a coffee table in the middle of the room, a tv facing them, bookshelves, some pictures, and some plotted plants here and there. Very homey.

I stood and walked over the gray carpet to one of the pictures on the wall, it was my family and Grandma stood in the background. It was taken on Christmas, I was opening presents that were under the tree as Grandma smiled at me. "You like that photo, I still remember that day. You thought you got a microwave just because it was in a microwave box!" She and Alfred laughed and I chuckled, "I remember that to, I was s-so embarrassed." "Yes, your face was as red as a tomato." My face went red just from thinking of it again. Her and Alfred laughed again as I went to sit down. "I got you your F/D, and here's yours Alfred." "Thank you" Alfred smiled as he took his cup. "Thanks, Granny!" Me and Grandma chuckled and smiled at each other, "We have some catching up to do."

'Oh god, what if she doesn't like what I do?' Alfred started, "Where did you work at?" "I worked at (place), it went pretty well." And from there on out we got to know each other pretty well, we talked for about an hour before Alfred had to leave. "Sorry Dudettes , I have to leave for a meeting. Iggy needs a hero!" He said as he left me confused, Grandma just seemed to understand. "I don't know what he does at them, I just accept it." We talked for a half hour before I realized, she's pretty cool. I mean she doesn't do anything like old ladies, she does it her own way. She's not just a granny but also, what she says, a 'Chill dudette.' Which, I remembered, is what Alfred also said in the taxi. But she's also a very understanding and open minded person, I learned. Oh, and her name is G/N. I have a terrible memory...

After all the talking it started getting dark, "Well I guess it's time to get ready for bed, the guest bedroom is the last door on the right. It also comes with your very own bathroom, so don't go using mine!" We both laughed, I could tell she had a young heart and soul. Yeah, I can be deep. "Goodnight Granny." "Goodnight, oh and I'll help you with your job tomorrow." 'She... already found me a job..?' I looked over my shoulders before I went up the stairs, she saw my confused expression and laughed. "Yep, you can help me in my garden as we find you a real paying job." She laughed again before going in the kitchen. I continued back up the stairs, up to my new room.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood outside my bedroom door, I set one of my bags down and reached for the handle. The door slowly opened, squeaking as it went, and shown a perfectly made room. The walls were plain white, the bed sheets white to match, the carpet a light gray, and a dark wooden dresser. It seemed more like a hotel room than anything. But the thing I loved most about it was the big window that was on the opposite wall, I left my bags near the bed and walked over to the glass. I could see the rest of the neighborhood, everything dark as everyone was peacefully asleep. I yawned and sat down on the edge of the bed, facing the window. 'I wonder what it's going to be like... staying here...' I lie down and slip under the covers, 'I hope I'll be okay..' I close my eyes and sigh, H/C hair getting in my face, but I let it. As I drift to sleep, the door squeaks open. "Sigh, goodnight." Then it closes.

 

I hear the birds chirping as I slowly awake. My eyes flutter open, and I'm immediately blinded. By the sun coming through the window or the whiteness of the ceiling? I don't know, but I hear my name calling me for breakfast. 'Looks like the food did.' I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes, "Get up sleepy head! I'm fixing pancakes!" 'Yep, definitely the food.' I quickly get up and grab some clothes before quickly putting them on while heading into the hallway. Hey, you have to hurry when there's food involved. Once finally pulling my pants up I make my way down the stairs, taking one at a time. I head straight for the kitchen and sit down. Grandma was at the stove fixing pancakes, I could smell them from outside the room, and it also looked like she was fixing coffee. "Goodmorning Grandma..." "Goodmorning!" I smiled, she always seemed happy and hyper, but mostly hyper.

When I first got here her actions shocked me, I guess I thought she would be calmer than... this. "What cha' thinking about?" "Food" She laughed, "Don't worry it'll be done in a second." After finally making up my mind, and building up my confidence, I stood up beside her. "Can I.. help?" I thought over my words carefully, not wanting to sound too awkward. I failed. "Sure you can, you know how?" I blushed, although I'm glad she didn't notice, or acknowledge, how awkward I was. "I was hoping you could teach me.." She seemed surprised but still happy at the same time, maybe even a little happier. "Of course, grab that pan over there."

 

After breakfast we sat down in the living room, she read a book as I just sat there, looking out the window. A peaceful silence spread over the room, the whole house seemed like it was vacant. I found it quite nice, although I was paying attention to what was outside more than what was inside. Outside I could see all of Grandma's flowers, different colors shown against the green grass perfectly. 'It's so beautiful outside, I wonder if Grandma planted those...?' "Hey, want to get out of here?" I jumped a little, it sounded like what a.. younger person would say, but it held so much emotion. It sounded just like her. I turned around and nodded, "I would like to."

She smiled, "Wanna go to this coffee shop downtown? I know someone that works down there, very nice place." I smiled and nodded enthusiastically, "Yes." "Okay then, get ready. I'll be finding my jacket." I nodded and hurried up the stairs, to my bedroom. I hurriedly opened the door and ran inside, I went through the dresser and found a F/C sweater and some jeans to put on. Canada is known for it's cold weather, so I brought a beanie with me. I brushed out my hair and hurried downstairs, Grandma was just now getting her jacket on. "You ready?" I nodded, but then realized she was turned away from me. "Yeah." "Well then come on!" She seemed happy to get out of the house to.

We both walked out, I took the keys and locked the door. "Why do that?" She asked me as I turned around and handed them back to her, "Burglars?" She shook her head, "Why are you Americans always so worried, I know the people around here. I've known them for decades!" I raised an eyebrow, "But what about the people that don't live around here..?" She thought about that, I could tell by her expression. "Eh, doesn't matter. Let's hurry." I nodded and went after her, she got in the driver's side while I sat on the passenger's side. We sat down and shut the doors, "Do you know how to drive?" I shook my head, "Well, I'll teach you later." She then slammed the gas pedal. 'Oh dear lord..!' I grabbed the sides of the seat to keep me down, shock took over me as I just watched houses go by in blurs. 

I used one of my hands to cover my eyes while the other could never find the seatbelt, we were already there. "Oh dear lord-! I'm never letting you drive again! How-" I practically screamed, I barely uncover one of my eyes to see the car was parked right in front of a coffee shop. I let out a sigh of relief as she just laughed at my surprised expression. "Haha! You should of seen your face!" I was still wide eyed, and a little pale, before she started getting out. I got out after her, shaking. "Come on, I have someone I want you to meet!" I barely nodded, and sluggishly walked after her, trying to keep my balance. She held the door open for me and chuckled, "Wipe that surprised look off your face!" I snapped back to reality, "Do you.. drive like that.. all the time..?" I said, panting as another voice came into our conversation. "Ohonhonhon! You 'ad to go through 'er driving? Bless you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia does not belong to me.  
> It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Pictures definitely do not belong to me,  
> they belong to their rightful owners.  
> I'm just a fellow fanfiction writer. :3


End file.
